Mirror Knight
Mirror Knight a mirrorman from another universe than the showa universe that originated from the Planet of Mirrors who is Alien Esmeralda hybrid and was the protector of the planet Esmeralda. When Kaiser Belial's army begain there hunt for emeral ore, they came to Esmeralda. Mirror Knight fought bravely against their forces but was temporary corrupted by Kaiser Belial until he was freed by Ultraman Zero, who he later became a close ally of. After defeating Belial's army, Mirror Knight went on to form Ultimate Force Zero with Ultraman Zero, Glen Fire, and Jean-bot. Mirror Knight, along with most members of Ultimate Force Zero, was killed by Ultraman Belial and the Darkness Five but was restored back to life when Shinning Ultraman Zero turned back time. Mirror Knight made his debut in the movie Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial. He is voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa| in the Japanese Version. Later he is also voiced by Christopher McDonald, Roger Craig Smith, Yuri Lowenthal and Roger Rose in the English Version. *Subtitle: Knight of Mirrors History Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire When Malebrandes attacked Esmeralda, Mirror Knight appeared when Princess Emerana as about to be killed by a Legionoid. After a quick battle Mirror Knight sent the Princess to safety, then dashed away to try and protect the capital of Esmeralda from begin crushed by Malebrandes "claw". Knight successfully managed to protect the kingdom in time for all the residents to escape, but while he was vulnerable, Kaizer Belial appeared and stabbed Mirror Knight in the neck with his claws, corrupting the mirror's soul. But Mirror Knight managed to escape Belial and his army and retreated to his home the planet of Mirrors. But due to the darkness in his being left by Belial's attack, the leaders of the planet sealed Mirror Knight under the planet's ocean where he stayed brooding and disgusted with his predicament. Then when Run (Ultraman Zero), Nao, and Princess Emerana came to the planet of Mirrors to look for the Shield of Baraji, the leaders of mirrors refused to help fearing that the Baraji's power would be useless against Belial after what he did to Mirror Knight. Zero decided that he would free the fallen mirror and offered to prove himself to the leaders. Mirror Knight attacked Zero feeling hatred towards the ultra due to Belal's influence, but Zero managed to rid Mirror Knight of Belial's essence by exposing him to his own pure inner light. But imidantly after being freed of the darkness, Belial's general Iaron appeared with a legion of Brigantes in search of the Mirror World, Mirror Knight quickly sent Zero's party down to were the Sheild of Baragi was hidden, and flew off to protect his home from Iaron. However he failed and Iaron succeded in destroying the planet of Mirrors. Mirror Knight is later seen int he Final battle against Kaiser Belial's army fighting against Iaron and killing the steel general, calling him fragil thus avenging his home wolrd. After Zero obtained the Ultimate Aegis, Mirror Knight tricked Belial so Zero can fully charge the Aegis, which destroyed the dark ultra. In the end, he joins Ultraman Zero on the "Ultimate Force Zero". Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar Part 1 A year after Ultimate Force Zero's last battle with Kaiser Belial, the team encountered a giant planet-sized sphere which kidnapped Jean-bot and Emerana. The remaining three Ultimate Force Zero, Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight and Glen Fire broke into the sphere and fought it. Six days later, two ZAP SPACY officers, Rei and Hyuga were on a holiday to Planet Bram until they encountered the same sphere and entered it via a hole that had been made by the Ultimate Force Zero, they found Emerana as she told them what actually happened. Ace Killer, King Joe and Imperializer appeared, and Ultimate Force Zero killed them despite being weakened. Jean-killer was sent to fight the Ultimate Force Zero and they were easily defeated. Part 2 Emerana ordered Jean-bot to stop as Jean-bot and he does. Zero took Jean-bot away, and he began to regain his consciousness but he had to shut down his system to resist Beatstar's control. As the fighting with Zero continues, before Zero had a chance to defeat Jean-killer, Jean-bot stopped Zero in time and tells everyone that he is his brother, the rest of the team is surprised when Jean-bot try to persuade Jean-killer that living-life forms is the not enemy, as he still under the control of Beatstar he continued to attack Jean-bot and the team. Emerana arrives and persuades him to open his heart to the truth to make up his own mind, he responds but Beatstar forcefully gains control of him again and he attacks Emerena with beams from his eyes and holds back the team with electric blasts to make them stay where they are, even how much Rei tried to stop her, Hyuga told Rei that they should trust her. She still tries to convince Jean-killer as she believes that Jean-killer has a heart as his attack is missed in countless times to Emerana, He stopped after he saw Emerana's tear, the team is freed and everyone is surprised when they see Jean-killer's tears. Everyone taught him about life, heart and the truth about organic lifeforms not being his enemy. Jean-killer had make up his own mind but Hyuga reminds everyone that is time growing short before sphere will hit the planet. The Team and Jean-killer destroyed all surrounding Legionoids. Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy arrive to buy them time before the sphere hits the planet. Jean-bot begged Jean-killer to reveal Beatstar's Location Jean-killer told them he's at a half cut moon. The team jump up to the moon and found a several of King Joes and Imperializers. Jean-bot, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight and Rei summoned Gomora to hold them for Zero, so Zero will be able to stop Beatstar. After everything is over Jean-Killer had been renamed by Emerana as "Jean-nine" and Zero had him joined The Team as well. Emerana told Jean-bot to be a good big brother to him. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save universe again. Ultra Zero Fight Part One Like the rest of Ultimate Force Zero, Mirror Knight waited for Zero to finish his training in the monster graveyard. After Zero's adventure,he and the rest of the team greeted the Ultra and made their way back to the Living Dimension. Part Two Mirror Knight and other Ultimate Force Zero appeared as bronze statues due to Alien Hipporito Jathar but these were duplicates made to trick the Ultra. Later while Zero was being attacked by the Darkness Five (save Alien Hipporoto and Alien Mefilas) and Tyrant, Mirror Knight joined Ultimate force Zero to hold them of while Zero went to rescue Pigmon. Mirror Knight went himself against Deathrog and the other save Zero. After Jean-bot is killed by Zero who had been possessed by Belial to become Zero Darkness, Mirror Knight and the others attacked Zero Darkness. However, all but Mirror Knight was pushed away by Zero Darkness' Dark High Spin. Mirror Knight then grabs Zero Darkness and put all of his powers to copy the same technique Zero had used to purify him once but when the technique almost succeed, Zero Darkness use Dark Energy Slash to slash Mirror Knight's face. Mirror Knight then also meet the same fate like Jean-bot. While Ultraman Zero fells into submission, members of Ultimate Force Zero gives several encouragements to him before departing to afterlife. He was later revived when Zero reversed the time flow and along with other members, escorted his exhausted body. Ultraman Retsuden Mirror Knight & the others appear in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 79. Profile Stats *Height: 47 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Home Planet: Star of Mirrors Special Moves As a resident of the Mirror Planet, Mirror Knight possesses power over mirrors he creates and the light that reflects off of them, allowing him to preform powerful attacks and illusions. *'Knight Mover': Like his father's people, Mirror Knight can teleport between any reflective objects. *'Mirror Kick': A surprise attack where Mirror Knight appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a flying kick. *'Mirror Punch': A surprise attack where Mirror Knight appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a punch. *'Defense Mirror': A defensive technique where Mirror Knight puts up a powerful and wide barrier to defend against attacks. **'Giant Dome (name unknown)': Mirror Knight can generate a huge variant of Defense Mirror to creates a dome of glass. **'Defense Mirror Zero': With Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight can combine his Mirror Barrier with Zero's Ultra Barrier to create a much stronger defense. *Flight: Mirror Knight can fly under his own power, even across stellar distances similar to Ultras *'Mirror Knife': An offensive technique where Mirror Knight cross his hands and releases it, making a shuriken like projectile. *'Silver Cross': A more powerful version of the Mirror Knife and Mirror Knight's most powerful attack, when it was first used, it was used with Mirror Dome to bounce around and attack the opponent continuously with a cross-shaped energy attack. It can also be used without the dome and is still very powerful. *'Mirror Halation': Mirror Knight can create mirrors at will to create illusions based on reflections to trick his opponent. *Mirror Lecter: Mirror Knight can charges himself with an intense light to purify anything that surround Mirror Knight. This technique mimicked Zero Lecter that purified Mirror Knight, who had possessed by Belial Virus. However, this was ineffective on Zero Darkness. Trivia *Mirror Knight's creation was based on the tokusatsu TV Series Mirrorman (1971-72). *Mirror Knight's attack, Silver Cross, shares it's name with Mirrorman's signature attack. This was not the original idea for Knight's attack, was Slicer H. *Mirror Knight's first appearance homages Mirrorman's transformation. *Like the hero Mirrorman whose father was a previous Mirror Man, while his mother was human; Mirror Knight's father was from the Mirror Planet, while his mother was from Planet Esmeralda, this was possible because the two worlds were close before the mirror world withdrew from stellar affairs in response to the Belial Invasion. *Tsuburaya Productions was originally going to name him Mirror Master, that name was used to name his counter part from The Spirits of TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS WORLD: Another Genesis, a novel serialized in Dengeki Hobby Magazine. In it his counterpart was a villain and the master of Tiga who later rebelled against him. *Mirror Knight's Japanese voice actor, Hikaru Midorikawa, is known for his role as Heero Yuy in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. The word Yuy on Heero's name comes from a Japanese word "Ui" (lit. "talented or magnificent"), matching that of Mirror Knight's demeanour and outlook. **Interestingly, one of the Singles for that series is "White Reflection", by Minami Takayama. Category:Ultra Series characters Category:Fictional giants Category:Japanese superheroes